Impure Collaboration
by lovely juliet
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto is now a couple. It should be a happy news, except for Gaara and Neji. What will they do? Will they just receive their fate? Or will they ruin the relationship? sasunaru and eventual GaaNeji as main charas
1. Chapter 1

Impure Collaboration

Disclaimer: NOT MINE

hiya everyone, here's a new story from me. Please Read and enjoy, mainly Gaara and Neji also includes SasuNaru

Summary:

Sasuke and Naruto is now a couple. It should be a happy and lovey-dovey atmosphere around them. But, how about the rejection Gaara and Neji got? Will they receive their fate or Will they collaborate to ruin the relationship? And along the time, is the destruction of Sasuke and Naruto's relations really what they want? SasuNaru, eventual GaaNeji as main charas.

Chapter 1- How to deal with the news

Gaara hands can not stop shaking ever since he receive the news from Sakura via phone. And also from that time, he can not concentrate even for a minute to read business proposals.

DAMN!

One hour ago, Sakura just phoned him to spread the wonderful news (according to her) that both of their long time friends had finally become lovers. Those happy couples are Sasuke and Naruto, to be exact.

Naruto, his long time crush belong to someone else, even the idea gives Gaara a shudder. It must be a mistake, a disaster!

Even if the news is correct, then why Naruto had not contact him in person? Why Gaara must hear it from other person? He thought that he is the closest person Naruto had, at least that what's Naruto told him when Naruto rejected him last year.

Yup, if it really happens, Naruto will inform him right away, before anyone else (to prevent his rage).

So this news must be incorrect.

…

…

Then again, there's one thing that really bother him.

What if Sakura tells the truth?

Just imagining it makes his world crushed.

After thinking and grumbling for another 10 minutes, Gaara had come to one conclusion. He must learn the truth himself! And so Gaara decided to pay Naruto a visit.

linelineline

Neji is fairly irritated today. Frankly, it is because his friend or should we say the person he likes (he never used the words loves) namely Sasuke, is in love with another persons.

And not just in love, but they already in a relationship now! Plus, what irritates him the most is the fact that Sasuke did not even bother to tell him.

He knew that so called fantastic news from Hinata this morning. Great, just tell everyone except him.

Since knowing this fact (fact, since Hinata won't lie to him) he can not focus in doing anything. He can not focus on his morning practice with his uncle. He can not focus writing his story. And now he can not even concentrate at the studio! (Neji is a model and also a writer, he usually writes short stories for magazines).

Even after his confession to him last month!

Although, after much of thinking, it's not really a confession since, Neji only said that he likes Sasuke the most than any other friend, so Sasuke could still interpret it in many ways.

But STILL, Sasuke should inform him about something this important!!

Aren't they friends?

They had been friends since elementary school. They always spent time together, always have many things to do together, always been school celebrity together, always been a cold hearted jerk together, always been really closed… Until that stupid fishcake came along 2 years ago!

Yeah, after Naruto came, nothing good had ever happened to Neji. He took Sasuke's time, Sasuke's attention and now even Sasuke's love!

He can not just receive this news cheerfully; this is such an unfortunate events for him and also for Sasuke!

And so Neji decided to call Sasuke.

linelineline

AN: So, that's it for chapter 1. Please review to let me know what you guys think about this. Also to let me know whether to continue or not. Thanks a bunch.


	2. Chapter 2

**

* * *

**

Impure Collaboration

**Chapter 2- How to get the truth**

Disclaimer:NOT MINE.

I got... well 2 reviews, anyway it's better than nothing.

And thanks to my reviewers!

SilentKiller1: eventually they will be happy

Akilana : Thanks for your review, hope you'll like this chapter.

Hope both of you will enjoy this chapter. Reviews makes me works faster and happier! THANKS...

* * *

Gaara had just parked his red Ferrari, and ready to enter the Apartment building. While walking, he then considering if this is really right to confront Naruto this instant. Without warning (he did not inform Naruto about his visit).

After entering the elevator, he automatically presses number 9.

_'Is this right?_

_Why he didn't contact Naruto first to confirm it?_

_Then after confirming the news via phone or not, what will he do?_

_He didn't think about it at all.'_

The most important thing is what if that news was incorrect? He just comes here out of the blue because of his emotion.

Right before the 908 room, Gaara once again is contemplating his action.

_'Just ask him first'_

Gaara's hand stops mid air before knocking the door, since it swung open immediately.

"Naruto, I have to go for a while. There's something important. I'll be right…" Sasuke words were cut, when he realized there's someone in front of the door.

Gaara was so shocked that he can not even manage anything to say. And so is Sasuke.

"Well, okay Sasuke, but be sure to return before din…" said Naruto while walking toward the front door and he stop his words.

Gaara is the one who break that uncomfortable silence.

"So, Naruto is there something you want to tell me?"

"Gaara, I…"

"What is HE doing here?" snapped Gaara, while glancing at Sasuke.

"I can be in my lovers' house anytime I want."

Clearly, Gaara was not waiting for that sentence. His mind went blank after that, and he was about to punch him, when Naruto yelled.

"STOP!"

"Sasuke, you have an important meeting right?" continued Naruto.

"Yes," Sasuke answered, but not once his eyes left Gaara.

"Then go," said Naruto. Sasuke instantly look Naruto at this.

"But he..."

"I can,"

After look Naruto and glance at Gaara once again, Sasuke leave Naruto's apartment, leaving them alone.

"Gaa, come in please. I will explain everything."

Reluctantly, Gaara enter Naruto's apartment. Unconsciously, he studies the situation in Naruto's room.

There's a pair of black shoes accompanied with pair of Naruto's orange sandal.

Gaara also have to notice a pair of glass and wine bottle on top of the table, last night leftover, judging from the content. There's also a jacket and shirts Gaara knew is not belong to Naruto, tousled above the sofa.

"Why won't you sit first, Gaara?"

"I don't intend to stay longer then necessary here. So, just explain already. What is that bastard doing here?"

Naruto looks surprised to hear Gaara said that to his face. Staring straight to Gaara's eyes he said, "Gaara, Sasuke is now my lover."

Gaara felt that a bucket of cold water had been splattered inside his stomach. He can not see straight and his breath is caught.

"For how long?"

"Two weeks,"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Gaara continue darkly. "Why I should here this from Sakura?"

"Gaara, I want to tell you sooner and even in person, I, I even want you to be the first person to know, and Sakura accidentally saw Sasuke here yesterday. And, we…"

"If Sakura didn't inform me, will you ever tell me?"

"I will! I just… Anyway, I'm trying to find the right time."

After hear that, Gaara walk past Naruto.

"Gaara, wait!"

Gaara paused, and said "There will never be the right time for me."

* * *

Neji had wait for half an hour in the café he had promised with Sasuke.

Impatiently he looks for his watch.

_'Where is he?'_

"Neji, sorry I'm late."

"Finally…"

"So, what's the matter?" asked Sasuke casually.

'_How can he ask so carelessly like that?'_ Neji felt the vein near his left eye twitch.

"No, it's been 3 weeks since the last time I saw you. I just want to see you."

"What?! But, earlier you told me there is something important."

"Oh, so seeing me is not important, eh?"

"That's not what I meant."

Neji took a sip of his iced coffee, while Sasuke order a drink.

"So, how's life Sasuke?"

"Fine, usual hectic businessman life, how about you?" answer Sasuke quickly.

"Fine, usual life. How is Itachi doing?"

"Great, he asked if you want to be the brand ambassador of the next perfume,"

"It's seems cool, what kind of perfume?"

"Something definitely great, you should ask Itachi."

"How about your boyfriend?"

"He's fine, thank…"_** 'OOPS'**_ "I mean…"

"So, you really have one, didn't you?", aksed Neji gloomily.

"Well, yeah I…"

"Why didn't you tell me earlier? I thought we were friends?"

"I did…"

"What?!"

"Well, I mean… I did lie to you."

Neji feels the vein near his left eyes twitching dangerously right now.

"Care to tell me the reasons?"

"I…, I know you never like Naruto. I just think that you need time.."

"For what?"

"For everything, you need time to calm yourself. See, I know that if I told you, you will be angry like an old lady."

"I never!"

"Yes, you are right now."

"I won't be like this, if you tell me sooner!"

"Why should I?"

Hearing this Neji feels really, really mad.

"All of this time, I'm only an insignificant speck before your eyes right?"

And with that, Neji left the café.

* * *

AN: What you think about that? Reviews please... thanks a lot... Anyway, I'm still learning how to format the stroy. Sorry if you find anything's weird with the format.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- How to forget this pain**

Disclaimer:certainly NOT MINE.

I forgot to put this sign.

**.AU.**

There.

* * *

'_HOW COULD HE?'_

Neji is his friends since… since he still wet his pants and they always share everything together. Then why, when there's someone new, he could just easily **toss** him aside?

Neji had already said how important he is to him! COLD Bastard!

But, how angry Neji is towards Sasuke, that still can not changed the fact that he feels really, really sad over this.

It's because of that stupid fishcake. If he never appears in Sasuke's life, nothing like this will ever happened.

He could feel his eyes getting hot. _'Damn, I will not cry here!'_

With that thought, Neji's going somewhere to make him feel better.

* * *

Gaara had drink quite much tonight.

But it stills not enough. He can not forget the events that evening, and most… He can not get rid of the sting in his chest. It's painful.

"God, why is it hurts so much?"

When he still does soul-reflection, suddenly someone sits beside him.

"I want to drink, something hard that will make me forget everything!"

"What?! But you can't hold your liquor, Nej!" answer the bartender who knew Neji as his usual customer.

"And now even YOU are getting in my way to forget my Sadness… Geez God!"

Gaara took a glance over her, or rather him? Don't know his mind is already hazy and give her his glass. When she just stared at him, he says,

"It's new, you can have it."

"If you say so…"

Then Neji gulped half of the glass in one go.

"Thanks God, there's still someone good, so the world is not filled with bastards and morons around."

"Yeah, I've had enough with bastards" agreed Gaara, "So, are you willing to give us drink?" Gaara asked the bartender with death glare.

"Ug, ye.. Yeah, off course!"

* * *

After 35 minutes of swimming in the ocean of agony… Both of them had an active conversation going on…

"Hahaha, what a coincidence, I'm also experience a heartbreak just a while ago!" giggle Neji enthusiastically.

"Yeah, how stupid am I losing the love of my live to a bastard like him…" the heavy aura still looms over Gaara.

"Hm, I know that feeling too, jeez God is harsh towards us!" and now that aura also looms Neji.

"If I know it would be this hurt, I don't want to fall in love at all…" Gaara asked another glass of drink.

"If I know that he will never see me at all, I don't want to feel at all…" Neji also asked a glass of vodka.

"At least you don't feel the pain as I do…" said Gaara, then he gulped his drink.

"What!? At least that person still acknowledge you, but, but, how about me? He never, ever, even realizes my existence as important."

"He is my true love you know…. Iitss really hard to let him belong to someone else like that!! I'm faaarr more and mooore pathetic," slurred Gaara.

"Me too, I think that Fate already chooses me to live like this. Stupid LUCK, Stupid FATE!!" yelled Neji suddenly.

"But you aren't like me, it always, always, like this in my life, a life without love,"

"No, it's my life like that!"

"I just said it's me! Don't imitate me!"

"It supposes to be me!"

"No, me!"

"Oh man, why is it so hard to talk to you? I'm leaving" said Gaara while smacking money to the bar.

"Yeah, Oh yeah, and now you're running away to let me drown in sadness alone!" cried Neji.

"Gee, stop yelling like that! Come with me right now!" order Gaara and hoist Neji's arm so he could follow him.

The bartender could only watch the two people who drunk and share their sadness like madmen.

(AN: Forgive their super OOC-ness, their drunk anyway.)

* * *

Gaara is not a morning person; he usually wakes up in a foul mood. But today, it's just different, he feels thousand times more grumpy than usual. Especially, with that…. Damn sunlight!!

'_Grr, I'm trying to sleep you know! Where is that damn blanket anyway?'_

He let his right hand roam all over the bed to look for the blanket. But what he found is nothing like blanket. It felts warms… Woah, so soft. His hand roam to other places and it felt smooth… even silky, caressing it for a few moments, realization finally whacked his head.

It's HAIR!! A long hair!

Unconsciously Gaara's left hand touches his head. '_Huh?_' Short.

His hazy mind considering the fact that it couldn't be his, Gaara (with his hands still roaming over that something) fully awake and saw a person in his bed, who seems stirred in his dream.

"WHAT!!"

Gaara then look around closely (unconsciously hand still on the other) and gratefully realized that it is his room. So, it's not his mistake.

It seems that his not-so-silent outburst make that person fully awake.

"Mmhm? Is it morning already Hinata?" he (judging from the voice, it seems a he, although not from the appearance) sleepily rubbed his eyes.

"Another ten mi…"

When he opened his eyes and fully digest his surrounding, he completely shocked.

Well, not only him, since Gaara also shocked when he saw that pair of lilac eyes.

'_Whoah, is that normal?'_

"WAAH!! Where am I?!" Neji shriek. "What are you doing to me pervert?!" he said while slapping Gaara's hand, which make the admire aura evaporated.

"I should be the one who asked about that. Who are you and what are you doing in my room?" asked Gaara in superior tone, calming himself.

"Eh? Your room?"

That person seems deep in thought and then…

"Ouch! Oww… my head… how should I know?"

Speaking of head, Gaara's own head gives off a little throb and then realized it himself.

"Geez, I brought someone from the bar without even remembering it," utter Gaara.

'_That's strange.'_ Gaara thought to himself. _'I never brought just anyone from the bar regardless how drunk I am.'_

'_Perhaps because of my problems…'_

"Bar? Huh, oh yeah I remember going to drink and you… oh you are the one giving me drink,"

"You didn't do anything funny to me while I sleep right?" continue that man, while observing his and Gaara's outlook.

"NO! Why would I? You are not even that sexy." Gaara stands up from the bed, heading for his bathroom (inside his bedroom).

"Yeah, like you are sexy to begin with,"

"Holly shits! Its 8.10! I have to get working at 9!" he said hysterically. He scrambled from the bed in a hurry but, gets tangled in the blanket and fall not too elegantly from the bed.

"Shits, its hurts,"

"If you want to go out, just walk straight from here, the way out is on your left after the corridor," said Gaara uncaringly.

Neji stands up and while walking hurriedly, his foot twisted in the blanket and he instantly falls forehead first on to the cabinet.

BAM!

"Ouch! My head!!" Neji cries while forcing himself to stand up.

Then, even Gaara, a cold hearted jerk feels a little bit of pity towards this brunette.

"If you're heading to work, you could shower here first," offer Gaara, "Then you could have some aspirins."

"Really?"

"I won't said it twice,"

Neji who all of this time thinks this redhead as insensitive jerk, start to consider the offer and said, "Sorry to bother you,"

"The guest bathroom is before the corridor."

* * *

After having a shower, Neji came out from the guest bathroom, he still use the clothes from yesterday. Considering the time, he didn't have the choice but go to the studio right away, while thinking, he saw a note at the dining table, it said.

**EAT THIS**

He looks at the bread and a bottle of aspirin. _'Well, not bad.'_

After tighten his tie, Gaara then walk out from his room, he saw no one at his apartment.

'_He already left then'_

When he takes the aspirin bottle, he saw the paper, which now writes:

**THANKS**

The watch shows 8.55. Gaara already in his red Ferrari ready to go to his office. Well, he owned that office anyway, so he can be late once in a while. When he drove out of the apartment, he saw one familiar figure. He opened his window and said with a smirk,

"Waiting for a taxi?"

"Clearly" answered that brunette, who hide his long hair under cap and wears sunglasses.

'_What's with the sunglasses?'_

Gaara thought about the situation. It seems that he has waited long enough, but Gaara himself running late.

Again, there's no harm if you late once in a while.

"Get in."

"What?"

"I'll drive you to your office."

"I have a feeling that you didn't usually so kind to people."

"And I have a feeling that you already late for work."

After contemplating for a while, Neji decided to just get in.

"So where is your office?"

"Studio 88,"

"Well good, the same way with mine,"

'_Studio…?'_ thought Gaara.

"Are you a model or something?"

"I am,"

"Come to think of it," Gaara then scrutinize the others appearances, "You look quite familiar."

"I think that you should watch the road carefully,"

"Na-ah, I'm a great multitasker,"

After observing the brunette from head to toe, Gaara finally said, "You are the model of a clothing brand right? Model that can play both genders."

Truthfully, Neji's quite sensitive over that "play both genders" matter. It's true that he is a model. Since he has quite feminine figure sometimes he modeled women clothing too. Although that's what make him even more famous as Double Role Model (or some magazine called him fallen angel, since angel didn't have gender) he still hate it. However, what he dislike make money for him, correction LOT of money. He decided to endure it. But when people offend him because of his profession, it pisses him of.

"Yeah, I am. So what?? Do you also want to call me sissy or what?" Neji glared Gaara.

Gaara glance over Neji for a while. "No."

"I just think its cool," add Gaara.

Neji blinked at that. _Cool? He himself detested his model role, but this redhead thought of it as cool?_

"Is that why you use sunglasses?"

"Yes, many people recognize me in instant because of my eyes."

"So, they won't recognize you when you use sunglasses?" asked Gaara incredulously.

"It **reduces** number of people recognizing me. My trademark is my hair and eyes anyway."

"Weird. It stills you. Just add sunglasses and cap voila… it's **you**."

"I hear this from someone who doesn't even recognize me this morning."

"Whoah, don't compare me with your fans. I barely read fashion magazines."

"Liar, you _knew_ me earlier."

"I hear women gossiping about you and I think I only saw you…"

"Once," continued Gaara, "But your fans, follow your every steps and stare at your picture long enough to recognize you instantly even if you wear clown costume."

Neji chuckled at that, "I won't wear that."

"Why are you giving me a ride?"

"Why are you asking?"

Neji exhale desperately, "Like I said, you don't look like the helper type and certainly not my fan. So why?"

….

…

"Okay, I won't ask anymore."

"You have accompanied me last night. My memory is quite hazy, but it includes you drinking with me. And it lightens up my mood a bit."

Neji quite surprise that this grumpy redhead can honestly say his reasons. Neji take in his surroundings, and realize they already near the studio.

"I'm Hyuuga Neji, and you?" asked Neji curious to know the red head's name.

"Gaara. Sabaku Gaara. And here we are, Studio 88,"

"Thanks Sabaku," said Neji while getting out the Ferrari.

"Oy wait…"

Neji paused and look over, "What?"

PSSSHHH

Suddenly, Neji was getting sprayed.

"What is that?"

"You smell alcohol all over. Well, I hope we can meet again, Mr. Model."

Now Neji can smell citrus scent all over his body.

* * *

AN: So?? I know that it still not their collaboration, but I think that before someone can cooperate with the other, they should at least know who the other is. (Wait, I haven't tell Neji anything about Gaara right?) And I already post this. HUAA…

Review please? (Hopeful look)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- How an ally appears

**Chapter 4- How an ally appears**

Disclaimer:NOT MINE.

**AU**

Well, it's been a week since that 'Drunk Incident', the good things is because of that incident, Neji have forget about the so called "fantastic news" for, lets say 25 minutes?

Because, after Gaara dropped him, Ino his friend who also a model, mentioned the famous news to him again.

It annoys him so much in which the annoyance also shows in his performance these last weeks.

However, this time, he has problems more imminent than that. He observes his cell-phone. He just received phone call from Sasuke, who invites him to go to their "celebration". He recalls their earlier conversation.

* * *

"What's the matter, taking all the problems to call me?"

Neji could hear Sasuke exhale desperately there. '_He's not the one who supposes to be desperate here!'_

"Nej, I've been thinking. I know that my act towards you is wrong."

Neji is just silent hearing that.

"I know that I should tell you sooner, and you have the reasons to know that."

"Who teach you to speak like this?" said Neji, knowing that Naruto perhaps had told him to be nicer.

"That's not the point."

"So what's the point?"

"There's a gathering tomorrow, a few friends will come. I hope that you could come."

"Is that some kind of celebration?"

"It's…umm… well you can say it like that."

"I'm not going,"

**_WHOOSSH,_** you could feel the autumn wind blows here.

Both of them covered by silent after Neji's reply.

"Nej, you are my friend, despite all my acts to you, I really thinks so,"

**-Ends of recalling that events-**

Neji falls to deep thought.

'Should I stay?

Or should I go?'

* * *

Gaara is working on his business tender in his study, when suddenly his phone ringing. He just wants to ignore it, but something just told him to pick it up. Who is the prick that bothers his time? Without looking for the caller id, he pick it up.

"Hello,"

"Gaara! How are you?!"

**NARUTO!** His heart seems stop for a moment.

"Gaara?"

I'm not ready for this! Gaara was just about to hung up the phone, when..

"GAARA!! ARE YOU STILL THERE ICE KING?!!"

Hearing Naruto's yelled like that, automatically Gaara hold the phone again.

"Yeah!"

"Good, coz I thought that you will hang up the phone."

'I did.'

…

…

"Aren't you going to ask my condition, Gaa?"

"You sound really, really happy to me,"

"Haha, you're back to your old self, pal. Rude,"

"I do, as always,"

"As a matter of fact, I'm not."

"About what?"

"My way of being…, It won't be good."

"Why, something's wrong with your boyfriend?" asked Gaara hopefully.

"No. But something is wrong with my best friend."

Gaara just quiet after hear it.

"Gaara, I won't be happy if you're continue to act like this,"

"Like what?"

"Like an unhappy, jealous and overprotective father."

"Frankly, I do. I am an unhappy, super jealous overprotective **"friend"** right now," he purposely emphasized the friend thing.

"But I hope you can be happy for me,"

"I can't,"

Naruto exhale desperately.

"Gaa, there's a little party at the Avenue tomorrow evening, I hope you could come,"

Gaara is silent for a moment then, "I won't."

"Gaara," said Naruto desperately, "I… Just remember that I can never be happy if you're like this, you're my precious friend Gaa. You always be."

Then Naruto hung up the phone.

From the last line, Gaara can feel genuineness. But,

'Can I ever think of you **just** as a precious friend, Naruto?'

* * *

Gaara is watching the situation inside Avenue carefully and inwardly cursing.

'Which is little party? It seems that they had invited 30 people over! And my siblings too' (actually there's only 15 people inside, but for Gaara it **IS a lot**)

He feels really stupid right now. He can not bring him self to enter the place and join the party. On the other hand, he also can not leave right away. He really is torn between two choices.

While observing the circumstances from the window, he walks around the wall and successfully stepped into someone's hand.

"OUCH!"

"WAAH!"

"Watch where you are going!" said that somebody abruptly, then..

"Eh," "You?"

"What are you doing here?" asked Neji.

"What are YOU doing crouching down there?" reply Gaara.

"Thinking over something," said Neji while getting up, dusting off some unseen dirt from his white trousers. "You?"

"Same," answered Gaara.

They continue their observation for about 5 minutes, when Neji finally asked.

"Hey Sabaku, are you invited in there too?"

Glancing over Neji for a while, then Gaara grudgingly answered, "Yes."

"So do I,"

"Why don't you go inside?"

"Na-ah, don't want to."

"Same as me,"

Then something inside Avenue fully catches their attention. It seems that all of the guests are talking about something funny and then they cheered together.

"?" Gaara and Neji.

Suddenly Sasuke grabbed Naruto and kissed him in front of everyone.

"WHAT THE *&#!!?" yelled both of the displaced persons.

"That Bastard!" "That Moron!"

After cursing at the same time, both of them eyed the other.

"Who the hell are you talking about huh?" Gaara said darkly.

"That stupid fishcake off course, how dare he kiss Sasuke like that?" cursed Neji dangerously.

"WHa? Hah, are you blind, that SISSY guy is the one forcing Naruto!"

"No! It must be that kuso-gaki that makes him do that!"

"Why Naruto would-"

"Everybody would!"

"Eew, why everybody wants to kiss that jerk?" asked Gaara incredulously.

"Sasuke is not a jerk!"

"Off course he is, he forces a kiss on Naruto!"

"Shit! I'm tired talking to you!" exasperated Neji, while his inner side actually agreed on Gaara.

"Like I don't!"

Both averting their face to other things, unfortunately that thing is to the scenery inside the Avenue, which still covered by lovey-dovey atmosphere.

Grumble…

Grumble…

Complain…

Suddenly an idea struck Gaara.

"Hey, I guess that you… have a feeling for that je- I mean, Uchiha?"

"I do," answered Neji instantly, more because of his rage.

"Then.., do you want to collaborate with me?"

"Huh? What for?" said a confused Neji.

"Breaking them up."

Neji paused, study the look in Gaara's face and watch the scenery again. Seeing Sasuke hugged Naruto happily.

'_You can not just toss me aside, Sasuke.'_

"Certainly," said Neji with a smile.

* * *

AN: Actually I want Gaara say 'do you want to cooperate with me?' But then, where's the title? If I write so, it should be Impure Cooperation! And that title is so NOT cool

Finally they join forces after… WHAT Four chapters? ACK, I accidentally made this so long. Hahaha, so tell me what you guys think.

Plus, I think that Gaara always get the cool lines or sentences.

Also that Gaara-Naruto relation is more sincere then Neji-Sasuke. Or at least that's what happens in my head. What you think about that?

**SPECIAL AN**: Anyway, **sorry for the delay**. I got caught by competition, test, paper and new-awesome pair recently. So, I forgot to update this story. Sorry for all the reviewer and reader out there (if any) who wants to read the new chapter. Hope this will satisfied you. Review please??


End file.
